At present, various electronic devices, such as, a personal computer, a mobile terminal, a tablet computer, or the like, are widely used. With the rapid development of the Internet technologies, people's work and life are increasingly dependent upon the Internet. For example, people generally need to access the Internet anytime and anywhere via the above various electronic devices to browse webpages, and communicate via text, audio and even video, shopping, entertainment and the like.
When an electronic device is incapable of accessing a mobile communication network provided by a mobile communication network operator, for example, a wide area network (WAN), to access the Internet, and when a Wi-Fi access point is not available in the vicinity of the electronic device to access the Internet, if another electronic device capable of accessing the WAN is present in the vicinity of the electronic device, the electronic device may request a user of the another electronic device to manually enable a Wi-Fi hotspot function, to enable the electronic device to further access the Internet for browsing the Internet by means of connecting to the Wi-Fi hotspot of the another electronic device. The above scenario is one of the universal manners of sharing the network among current electronic devices. In this manner, each time a network is shared, the user is required to manually enable the Wi-Fi hotspot, causing inconvenience to the user.
In addition, when another electronic device enables the Wi-Fi hotspot and two electronic devices establish a Wi-Fi hotspot connection, the electronic device working as the Wi-Fi hotspot may not simultaneously search out the Wi-Fi access point in the current environment. As such, even if a free Wi-Fi access point available for access to the Internet is newly present in the current environment, the electronic device may not instantly search out and automatically connect to the free Wi-Fi access point. Therefore, mobile traffic of the user is wasted, such that the user's cost of accessing the Internet is increased, resulting in a poor user experience.